


In which John Laurens is Not A Girl

by Story_Dragon



Series: Not Washington's Division [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Real Person Fiction
Genre: But that's because it's the 1700's, But they're just sleeping don't worry, Canon Era, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton and Laurens are a bit naked, Internalized Homophobia, It becomes apparent that the author sucks at tagging, Lams - Freeform, M/M, No seriously this is actually pretty light, Washington finds out about Lams, Washington is actually really chill about it, Washington's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Dragon/pseuds/Story_Dragon
Summary: When the ever-punctual Hamilton is late for a meeting with the General, Washington decides to look for him. (Of course he does, he's a Dad.) He receives a bit of a surprise...Otherwise known as the time Washington found out about Lams and an awkward conversation ensued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Has not been Beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.  
> This is inspired by the musical, though technically it's a RPF. Anyways, enjoy!

George Washington was a patient, tolerant man. He normally wouldn’t mind, or be especially concerned if someone was slightly late to a meeting. Especially a private one where no one else was kept waiting. This, however, was Alexander Hamilton who was currently ten minutes late, the same Hamilton that showed up 30 minutes early to everything and probably wouldn’t be ten minutes late unless there was something wrong.

The boys had been drinking rather a lot last night, George had heard them singing and talking over loudly amongst themselves when he was taking a walk last night. What if Hamilton had gotten himself hurt? Or done something stupid? This was the same Hamilton who had once climbed a tree and sprained his wrist, simply on a dare.

George knew he shouldn’t be so worried. His chief aide-de-camp was a grown man, could look after himself, and probably had a justifiable reason for being slightly late. But this was the same Hamilton that George Washington couldn’t help but worry about, so he decided to go investigate. It couldn’t hurt in any case.

Well. It could make Hamilton resent him for being an overly concerned busybody, but at least he'd know his almost-son wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere.

He walked over to the tent Alexander shared with George’s other aide-de-camp, John Laurens. Alexander was probably in there, either still sleeping or frantically writing, having lost track of time. If he wasn’t there, Laurens might be, and he might know where Hamilton was. Those two were the best of friends. He could have made it work if Hamilton had despised Laurens, but it was always nicer to have people that worked well together. Besides, they were both headstrong and rash in their own ways, and the fact that each watched out for the other did a lot to ease Washington's mind. 

He worried about them far more than he knew he should, those two and the young Marquis de Lafayette, but he couldn't help it. They were just boys, only slightly past twenty.

Washington pushed aside the tent door and walked in- and froze. Hamilton was in his bed, as George had suspected, but he definitely wasn’t alone. He must have taken some lady to bed and slept in. It wasn’t as shocking to the General as it might have been to some, Hamilton was known as the Tomcat around camp - at least in certain circles - so the fact that he slept around out of wedlock was not too surprising. 

Now that he'd confirmed that Hamilton was safe George decided to beat a hasty retreat. This wasn’t something he wanted to intrude on, so he tried to move quietly out of the tent. It would be beyond awkward if one of them woke up…

Sadly, luck was not on his side. His foot scuffed the ground as he turned to leave. The General froze, looking over at the bed to see if either would wake. Hamilton stayed firmly asleep but his companion buried under the covers stirred. She turned over quickly, looking for the source of the noise. As the two eyes met across the small room, each received what was quite possibly the shock of a lifetime.

George knew he certainly did, because that was no girl, that was John Laurens and it was clear as he sat bolt upright that he had absolutely no clothes on. 

He wasn't a genius but he could deduce this much:

John Laurens was in Alexander Hamilton’s bed. And they probably hadn’t just been cuddling. 

To be honest, Washington wasn’t sure how to react. He was shocked and surprised; two of his favorite officers had been committing sodomy. Was this a one-night thing? He had though Hamilton liked girls, he had such the reputation- how could he- how could they-

Before George could think of an appropriate comment (was there an appropriate comment for this scenario?) Laurens began speaking frantically, panic apparent in his tone.

“Sir, please, sorry, my God, this isn’t what it looks like, honestly, it’s just- I mean- we were-”  
He couldn’t seem to come up with any reason, as it was pretty clear that this was exactly what it looked like. “This is all my fault, believe me, honestly, I didn’t think. It wasn’t Alexander’s fault don’t hurt him, Washington sir please, he did nothing wrong.”

Somehow it surprised George, that instead of pleading for himself, he begged forgiveness for Alexander. He shouldn’t have been surprised, that was Laurens and Hamilton all over, always so noble, always willing to sacrifice their life for the other. He had no doubts that Laurens was not solely the one at fault, but he also had no intention to go and blab about the whole thing. What was he to do? Logically, the two men had committed sodomy. They should be hanged. The thought was laughable; these two boys were practically sons to Washington. They were good men, good people, George would rather die than willingly hurt either of them.

“Silence.” Washington cut off John’s half-formed excuses and apologies. He took a seat on the only chair in the room. 

Poor Laurens looked like he was about to faint, and he had his arm wrapped protectively around Hamilton. It would have been rather cute if it didn’t go against everything George had been taught to believe.

“I’m not going to turn you in. I wouldn’t do that to you or Hamilton. I can’t pretend to understand this, but I don’t want you hung.” 

Laurens let out a sigh of relief, but before he could form an answer Hamilton opened his eyes. 

“Johhhn…? Wha’s go’in on?” He mumbled sleepily. “M’head hurts.”

“You didn’t show up to our meeting so I thought I’d check up on you.” Washington said calmly. “I’d say your headache is well earned. How much exactly did you drink last night?”

Washington took a perverse satisfaction from the look of panic that crossed Hamilton’s face. His eyes widened almost comically as he took in the scene. Good. The boy deserved a bit of a scare for being indiscreet enough in this whole business for Washington to find out. 

Though he could have been equally distressed about missing the meeting, you never knew with Alexander.

After Hamilton registered the situation in a flash, jolting awake, he tried to stand at attention. In retrospect he probably wasn’t completely awake, on top of being hungover, because he didn’t seem to realize that he was in his underwear under the covers.

Laurens pulled him down before he could stand up completely.

“Keep the goddamned sheet on!” He hissed.

George honestly couldn’t tell whose face was the reddest of all three of them. Hamilton looked ready to sink into the ground. 

He had been planning to just leave, but on second thought they might do with a reminder of the need for secrecy. This was definitely in the top ten most embarrassing situations Washington had been in. (Why did being a war general mean parenting young boys in your spare time?)

“Just… if you must keep this up then at least be discreet. You two are my best aide-de-camps but if this comes to court I cannot defend you. Hamilton, I’ll expect you at my tent in half an hour's time, headache or no, is that clear?” Washington said as he stood to leave. He’d seen enough of this scene.

“Yes sir.” Said Alexander meekly. Washington’s expression softened slightly. Of course it would be Hamilton to get himself into this sort of mess.

And if Hamilton’s lips were slightly more red and puffy than they should have been when he showed up to meet with the General, well, Washington didn't comment.

Because this was the same Alexander Hamilton that he loved like a son, so he just smiled to himself and carried on with his day.

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think? Was it okay? Should I write more in this universe or leave it at this?  
> Seriously I LIVE off feedback.  
> Because c'mon guys, you KNOW Hamilton would leave a longwinded review on EVERYTHING so the least you can do is type a few words.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Glorestor
> 
> EDIT: ...I forgot something. My Tumblr is @elvencadenza maybe come chat with me? Bored and Lonely is my usual state and I honestly won't find it weird at all if you wanna come say hi. We can chat about Hamilton. Ok, that's all. *runs away*


End file.
